Suis-moi jusque dans mes rêves
by Foretria
Summary: Tsuna est une lycéenne (genderbender) comme les autres, sauf qu'elle est aussi chef d'une famille mafieuse et elle est amoureuse d'un parrain de la mafia (Dino). Petite romance qui se met en place doucement mais surement. L'auteure est nulle en orthographe et elle n'est pas capable de se payer un résumé potable. Fanfic pour la détente
1. Introduction

Coucou, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfic ! Cette fois pas de Yaoi (j'ai hésité je vous jure :c). Ici c'est du genderbender (eh ouais ! Tsuna, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus rien entre les jambes !). Du Tsuna x Dino. Cette fanfic va avancer lentement (je me laisse porter au gré du vent et surtout de l'inspi !). Désolée des fautes ~

Bref ici c'est pour se détendre, donc prend ton soda, poses-toi 10 min sur ta chaise avec tes chips et profite de la lecture !

Reborn et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Akira Amano)

* * *

Vous souvenez-vous de cette personne qui est assise derrière vous dans votre salle de classe ? Vous savez, celle qui n'a pas de nom, qui n'a aucune présence. La personne que l'on oublie. Du moins quand on n'a pas besoin d'elle. Eh bien, c'est moi. Tsunayoshi Sawada. Je suis une simple étudiante à Namimori. Une élève plus que médiocre, que l'on aime ridiculiser, envoyer des balles dans sa tête en cours d'EPS. Bref, une vie des plus minables. Il y a d'autres personnes qui ont un niveau lamentable mais, ils m'ont choisi moi comme bouc émissaire.

Mais ma vie a changé grâce à l'arrivée de mon professeur particulier. Il a débarqué chez moi m'expliquant que je suis la nouvelle boss de la mafia. Ce n'est pas la vie que je voulais mener mais, il m'a apporté tellement de choses. J'ai maintenant des amis dont Kyoko Sasagawa. Ensuite j'ai d'autres amis que Reborn considère comme mes lieutenants dont Gokudera Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi. Etant dans la mafia, j'ai aussi gagné des « connaissances » bien qu'ils veuillent me faire la peau de temps à autre. Mais surtout, je l'ai connu lui. Dino Cavallone aussi appelé : « le cheval ailé », il est à la tête de la famille Cavallone, c'est un homme très maladroit quand-il n'est pas en la présence de ses hommes mais, c'est quelqu'un de gentil qui m'a aidé dans bien des épreuves et ce, sans rien demandé en retour. Il dit être mon « frère d'armes » mais j'avoue que j'aimerais être autre chose, quelque chose de plus … intime ? Mais je ne suis qu'une lycéenne de 16 ans et lui, un jeune adulte de 22 ans.

-Haaa…. _Soupirais-je_. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit aussi vieux ?

-Tu parles encore de Dino ? Tu en as pas marre de jacasser ? Devient un homme et entraînes-toi, peut-être qu'il te remarquera.

-Reborn ! Je suis une femme ! Une femme ! _Je mis ma main sur ma poitrine certes, peu développée, mais présente._ Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me remarque ! Cette situation me convient parfaitement !

-Piquer de ses affaires pour les mettre sur un autel où les renifler te convient vraiment ? _Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire._

 _-_ Hé ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Ne me confond pas avec une psychopathe ou Mukuro !

-Ha ? Il fait ça maintenant _? Il eut un silence. Pour dire la vérité, j'en avais aucune idée de s'il le faisait ou non mais… disons que, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui._

C'était une querelle habituelle, rien de bien méchante. J'avais maintenant l'habitude que Reborn me taquine sur le sujet de son ancien élève. Il avait tout de suite vue que j'avais eue un coup de foudre pour Dino. Il est vrai qu'il m'avait bien eu le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré. J'ai cru qu'il allait me menacer, mais pas avec une tortue ! Suite à ça, il est revenue plusieurs fois chez nous. Plus il venait, et plus je me sentais amoureuse de lui. Comme Reborn est très observateur, il a tout de suite compris que je ne le voyais pas comme un simple homme.

* * *

Voilà le cadre est placé. Avis ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Deux cœurs fleurissants

Hooo ! J'ai encore des lecteurs moi ? Je suis choquée, mais contente !

J'ai du mal à écrire, je n'ai pas trop le temps ou je ne suis pas satisfaite de mes écrits. Je pense que je suis plus douée quand je fais Tsuna en homme et que je me fout littéralement de lui dans mes textes (ma fic sur Hibari x Tsuna complète).

J'ai essayé de corriger un max de faute. Bonne lecture !

 **/ ! \ Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano**

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Deux cœurs fleurissant en plein hiver**

-Haaaa… Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre toujours en désordre. Elle s'était levée un peu trop en avance pour aller en cours. Le temps s'était rafraîchi, c'était maintenant l'hiver et bientôt Noël.

Encore 2 semaines et la tant redoutée fête des amoureux serait là. Elle n'était pas contre de célébrer Noël entouré de sa famille et de Reborn, mais elle aurait apprécié que Dino se joigne à elle. Cependant, contrairement à elle, il devait être occupé à remplir ses fonctions de parrain de la mafia surtout qu'il dirige une grande famille.

-Qu'aurais-je pu lui offrir en plus ? Je ne sais rien faire, même la couture c'est la catastrophe. Se plaignait-elle.

-Tu parles de la fois où tu as réussie à coudre un oreiller avec ton pull sans t'en apercevoir ? Il n'y a pas à dire, tu restes et resteras pour toujours Tsunaze.

-Reborn ! . . . Il doit avoir la cote auprès de femmes en plus. Impossible qui soit libre.

-Nous les mafieux, on plaît beaucoup aux femmes. Mais sait que tant que tu ne te lanceras pas, que tu ne lui demanderas pas directement, tu ne sauras jamais s'il peut te consacrer du temps. Les gens ne peuvent lire dans tes pensées Tsuna, tu dois t'exprimer. Aller ! Plus le temps de jacasser, il faut y aller. Tu as cours et tu vas finir au retard alors que tu te seras levée tôt.

 _Reborn… Merci._ Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait raison, si elle voulait qu'il vienne, alors, elle se doit de lui dire clairement. _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

Elle prit son sac, et descendit les escaliers. Au moment où elle mit ses chaussures, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. C'était Gokudera. Tous les matins il venait chercher Tsuna par peur que « sa précieuse boss » soit enlevé par une famille rivale. Au début Tsuna trouvait ça vraiment étrange, mais maintenant, elle était habituée et elle voyait à quel point son ami était formidable.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue en direction du collège, Gokudera se décida et finit par lancer la conversation.

-C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas dixième du nom ? Il fait frais mais c'est encore supportable. Ah ! Mais faite attention ! Aujourd'hui on a sport en plein air, nous avec du foot et vous les filles avec une course d'endurance. Si jamais ne vous vous sentez mal, dites-le-moi et je ferais en sorte à ce que le cours saute.

Á ces mots, l'adolescent sortit plusieurs bâtons de dynamite faisant paniquer la plus jeune.

-Gokudera-kun ! Range ça ! Pas besoin ! C'est gentil mais je vais m'en sortir, et comme tu le dis, il ne fait pas encore très froid.

-Si… Si vous le dîtes. Un peu déçut, il rangea ses explosifs en approchant le portail du collège.

Á l'entrée du bâtiment, elle croisa le regard de Kyoko et de Kurokawa.

-Ah ! Tsuna-chan, Gokudera-kun ! Bonjour ! Tu es prête pour la course tout à l'heure ? Kyoko était toujours de bonne humeur et bienveillante. Elle était aussi sa confidente.

-Hmm… On va dire qu'oui bien que je n'ai pas envie de courir.

-Tu devrais un peu plus t'entrainer Tsuna, déjà tu as du mal avec les études mais si en plus tu ne fais rien pour le sport, tu risques de ne pas réussir l'année.

-Hana ! Kyoko était légèrement déçue de savoir que son amie n'appréciait pas autant Tsuna qu'elle. Excuse la Tsuna-chan, elle est juste inquiète. Mais je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras surtout que tu as Gokudera-kun avec toi pour t'aider. En entendant ça, les yeux de Gokudera se brillèrent d'espoir. Imaginer sa boss lui demandant de l'aide toute gênée, le rendait heureux, après tout, il était un homme, et son amie était vraiment mignonne.

-Ha ha ha oui… _Kurokawa est toujours aussi froide bien qu'elle ait raison, mais comment dire, demander de l'aide à Gokudera ? Impossible. Je ne comprends jamais rien à ses explications. C'est tout bonnement impossible._ C'était la seule réponse qu'elle pouvait donner : un rire gêné.

Yamamoto rejoignit le petit groupe un peu avant que le court commence. Et c'est ainsi que se passèrent les premiers cours. Tsua n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer encore une fois. Bien trop souvent larguée par les explications de son professeur. Il était maintenant temps d'aller en cours de sport.

Elle se sépara de Yamamoto et Gokudera pour rejoindre les filles dans les vestiaires. Elle enleva son uniforme, laissant ainsi son corps exposé à tous les regards. Enfin, quels regards ? Elle était la plus en retard sur sa croissance. Sa poitrine était quasiment inexistante. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle n'aimait pas aller à la piscine en plus de ne pas savoir nager, ou de se changer en public.

Kyoko, connaissait les complexes de son amie, surtout qu'elle s'en préoccupait bien plus qu'avant depuis l'arrivée de Dino.

-Hi hi tu es très jolie Tsuna, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ça viendra et surtout je suis sûr qu'il en s'en préoccupe pas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner son amie qui ne pouvait que rougir de plus belle et bafouiller des choses incompréhensibles.

Elles sortirent des vestiaires pour filles et se dirigèrent malgré le froid sur la piste de course.

Leur programme 3 fois 500 mètres. Á entendre c'était très déplaisant. Pourtant, c'était plus jouable que les programmes de Reborn. Elles commencèrent à courir chacune à leur rythme. Laissant Tsuna se perdre dans ses rêveries. _Peut-être des gants ? Ou un livre ou alors un…_

-Ouah ! Sans comprendre comment, par son manque d'attention, Tsuna, s'était retrouvée par terre. Son nez commençait à saigner. _Il n'y a pas à dire, je vais vraiment pas passer si je continue comme ça, heureusement Reborn n'a rien vu._

-Tsuna-chan ! Kyoko arriva toute essoufflé auprès de son amie. Tu vas bien ?! Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? Elle tendit un mouchoir à son amie, qui cette dernière le prit avec gratitude.

-C'est gentil Kyoko-chan, mais je pense que je vais m'en sortir. Tsuna se leva sans mal et se dirigea en premier lieu vers les robinets pour se nettoyer un peu le visage. _Pourquoi c'est aussi compliqué ?_ Elle aspergea à grands coups d'eau gelée son visage avant de regretter son geste !

-Punaise ! C'est froid ! Je suis vraiment stupide ou quoi ? Elle s'immobilisa un moment et se tourna vers ses camarades de classe qui couraient au loin. Je devrais peut-être demander conseil à Kyoko-chan pour trouver un cadeau au lieu de se monter la tête pour rien.

A la fin des cours elle demanda à son amie si elles pouvaient se voir avec Haru samedi pour chercher des cadeaux de Noël. Elle avait instantanément dit oui. Une journée entre filles lui faisait toujours plaisir.

Tsuna revenant du collège juste après avoir demandé à Kyoko si elle était libre, c'était laissé tomber sur son lit, fatiguée de sa journée. Elle commença à fermer les yeux pour se détendre, mais un « Salut Tsuna » lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. _« salut Tsuna » ? Qui ?_ En se retournant, elle fut surprise de voir les hommes de Dino dans sa chambre tout aussi séré les uns que les autres. _Mais quelle idée de rentrer à 20 dans une petite chambre aussi ?_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher du regard celui qui l'intéressé. Il avait réussi à se faufiler à travers la masse de personne. Il était toujours aussi détendu contrairement à notre cher Tsuna qui sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, le rouge monter aux joues.

 _Il n'y a vraiment que notre bosse qui ne voit rien._ Les hommes de Dino ne pouvaient s'empêcher de soupirer ou pour certains de verser quelques larmes pour la pauvre petite Tsuna.

-Ça va petite sœur ? A ces mots, Dino frotta la petite tête de Tsuna, lui brisant légèrement le cœur.

 _Il ne me voit que comme ça petite sœur. Comment je fais-moi ? En fait Dino, je ne suis pas ta « petite sœur » mais je veux bien être ta petite amie._ Elle pouffa en imaginant la tête de cheval ailé choqué de sa révélation imaginaire.

-Je vois que tu es plutôt en forme ! Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas voir mon adorable sœur ?

-Tu insistes beaucoup sur le « sœur », tu es à ce point heureux d'en avoir une ? Demanda Reborn qui était jusque-là simple spectateur.

-Bien entendu, qui ne le serait pas ? En plus Tsuna est vraiment adorable.

-Tu viens d'achever ta petite sœur là. Reborn retourna à son café tout en laissant Dino dans l'incompréhension.

-Ce n'est rien Dino-san, rien de grave. Et sinon tu passais dans le coin ?

-Oui pour affaire. En plus c'est bientôt les fêtes, du coup je suis pas mal occupé. Pas de fête pour moi.

\- . . . Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher une mine triste que même Dino qui semble parfois à l'ouest, remarqua.

-Vous savez les enfants, Noël, le 24 décembre, n'est qu'une simple date sur un calendrier. Vous pouvez le fêter en avance comme en retard. Reborn portait un kimono, une fausse barbe grisâtre, et une canne tout en s'expriment.

Voyant que « sa petite sœur » n'était toujours pas satisfaite, Dino lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena dehors pour une balade avec lui.

-Notre boss grandit si vite. Il y a peu ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Romario ne put s'empêcher de verser une petite larme fière de son parrain.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, dans les endroits non « traités » il y avait des monticules de neige. Ainsi le parc où se rendait Dino était recouvert d'un voile blanc des plus purs. Il décida de faire une petite bataille de boule de neige surprise avec Tsuna. Bien que connaissant la maladresse légendaire de Dino, personne ne put être surpris de le voir à plusieurs reprises tomber tout seul et se prendre sa propre boule de neige. Comment il arrivait de tels exploits ? C'était un vrai mystère pour la jeune fille, mais ça lui donnait une ouverture pour lui lancer de nouvelle boule de neige.

-C'est déloyal ! Quand bien même il feignait la colère il ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. S'il appréciait autant la présence de Tsuna, c'était pour ces moments simples où il se fichait d'être le parrain d'une des plus grandes familles mafieuses. Près d'elle il était simplement Dino, un homme, rien de plus. C'était assez pour le rendre heureux de ne pas avoir à se préoccuper du reste.

Pour se venger des attaques de la dixieme Vangola, il attendit sur le sol que la jeune soit assez proche. Une fois à la bonne distance, il lui attrapa la cheville et lui tira dessus, la faisant ainsi chuter dans la neige. Elle était assez profonde, c'est pourquoi Dino s'était permis de la faire tomber. Elle n'aurait aucune blessure.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur ce long manteau blanc. Les yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Les joues de la mafieuse prirent une couleur pivoine qui pour Dino était due au froid de l'hiver.

-Dino je voulais savoir… Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de son interlocuteur pour lui demander ce qui lui démangeait depuis plusieurs jours.

-Ah ! Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer petite sœur ! On en parlera une autrefois. Il lui frotta la tête et se leva avant d'aider Tsuna à faire de même.

-Mais je voulais juste…

-On verra la prochaine fois. Pour le moment rentrons, tu vas tomber malade.

Elle perdit toute sa motivation d'un seul coup. Il marchait devant elle dans le plus grand des silences. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la laisser finir ? Elle regarda sa silhouette, et en observant bien de près, elle se demanda pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui faire face comme à son habitude et si elle hallucinait en pensant apercevoir les oreilles Dino, d'un rouge des plus passionnés.

* * *

Des avis ? La fic avance lentement et son rythme est lent (en gros l'histoire va prendre son temps et ça va pas être de suite un couple... je crois)


End file.
